Our Home
by PanceaYugen
Summary: Natsu x Lucy Not really out of character Natsu saves Lucy as usual, and they get into trouble, but when something happens to Lucy, they see how much they both really do care about each other. Drama/Romance/Light Humor -please comment if you want a continuation
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu!" Lucy called out for her protector as her body tensed up with her arms raised above her head, trying to protect herself. As always, Natsu swooped in and saved her: "Fire Dragon's Claw!" he knocked the demon back, hurling his body through the dust. As he went to land, he raced against the demon's companion to get to Lucy's keys (which had been taken from her and were now slipping down a steep rock towards a river).

The demon and Natsu exchanged glances, and Natsu flashed his usual "I'm going to win," smile. The demon suddenly stopped short and as Natsu finally looked forward again, he slid down the rock, into the river, and started drifting away. Happy had been hit against a boulder and was just now coming to. Lucy sighed before then turning to the two opponents standing before her. "A-haha..." she nervously laughed.

Lucy slowly backed up and called out, "Happ-eee!" to which Happy flew over and picked her up. They soared towards Natsu, who's arms were flailing around, trying to keep himself afloat. "Lu-shee!" he called out, reaching for her hand. They were getting far down the river and Happy grew tired.

Just inches from reaching this magical boys hand, Happy dropped Lucy and his wings disappeared. "Happyyyyyyy!" she called out angrily. She then turned to Natsu, "Natsu, my keys!"

He handed them to her in a haste. "Loki," she called, her voice fading as she turned the golden key in the air. His orange hair flattened out as he submerged himself under the water, grasping Lucy's body. She had swallowed a final bit of water, and Natsu had, too, stopped struggling.

The rapids of the river were rough and the water was so engulfing. "Lucy, no!" he dragged her to shore and she spit up the water after he pressed on her chest a few times. The first thing she said when she awoke, barely conscious, was "Natsu?"

Loki returned to the river for the cat and the boy. Once they were on dry land, Happy woke up, but Natsu had yet to. As Lucy propped herself up, she saw that Natsu hadn't yet moved. "Natsu?" her eyes widened as she drunkenly walked over to him. Loki kept doing CPR, but still nothing. "Natsu!?" she cried, collapsing halfway to him. She was still so weak- beaten and bruised from the sharp river rocks- then the thought of Natsu not making it?

She passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When her brown eyes fluttered open, Mira Jane was smiling over her. Lucy sat up and looked around the room. Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla, the guild master, and just about all of the guild members were surrounding her- teary eyed, smiling. Most of them gave her hugs and told her things like, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Lucy turned to Mira, "how long have I been out for?" One or two tears streamed down her face as she resopnded, "three days."

Lucy's face got sad, "oh," she didn't quite know what to do.

"Where's Natsu?" she asked solomnly. Mira faced the others in the room, "why don't we give her some air? Levy, she could probably use some food- Master, why don't you take everyone to tell everyone else that she's awake, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear it."

"Mira, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked again, worrily.

"Oh, he was so upset, Lucy... He tried to hide his face, but I could see.. he looked like he was going to cry- none of us thought you'd make it..."

Lucy pulled her body to the edge of the bed. She stepped onto the floor, noticing she was only in a t-shirt with her panties. Her face got red "Whaa?!"

Mira laughed, "your clothes were wet and I didn't want you to get sick."

After they shared a small laugh, Lucy went to step forward a bit and wobbled dizzily. "I- I," it was apparent in her voice that it was hard for her to breathe, and she was so weak that she could barely move. "Lucy, you should stay in bed," Mira-Jane warned.

Levy came in the room with food for Lucy and set it on the end of the bed. "Lucy, what are you doing up?!" she exclaimed.

"Mira, where's Natsu?" Lucy faced her, her expression was stone cold. "Lucy, I-..." after looking Lucy in the eyes, Mira continued, "probably home."

Lucy turned for the door and started running. They called after her, "Lu-shee, wait!", "you haven't even eaten in three days!", and "what are you doing!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy decided to head back to her place and at least grab pants so he didn't see her like that. She was worried for him and she needed to see him. As she arrived she noticed from the outside that the window was open. She went inside and as she got to her apartment door, she realised she didn't have her key...

She slammed her fist disappointedly on the door and sighed, leaning her forehead against the wood. All of a sudden, loud footsteps ran through her apartment and opened the door. Before she even had a chance to comprehend anything that was going on, she felt Natsu's warm embrace.

"Lu-shee!" he cried out, hugging her tighter. "Natsu!" she responded in her happy voice.

She remembered back to Mira-Jane saying he was probably home, and it made her even happier.

Their hug lasted a while before Natsu let go and stepped back a bit. "Lucy..." he paused, "where are your pants?"

...

...

The guild spent the evening together (as they often did). Lucy ate up and did her best to get better. The guild needed her, the team needed her, Natsu needed her.

**Possibly more to come (if more is wanted).**


	4. Chapter 4

After Lucy took her bath, wrote to her mother, she went to sleep~

The ground was made of fog, and the air was thick with a blue mist. As Lucy wearily moved forward, a red-orange light started to come into focus. As she got even closer, the figure of a person became clear. The light around this person was warm- but not hot. She now stood a few feet away from this person, and tried to call out, "Natsu?"

Lucy couldn't speak. Her voice wouldn't make a sound. She soon saw the mist clear out and she saw Natsu, inches before her, glowing and smiling down at her. "Natsu!" Lucy tried to cry out, but still, no sound. She watched his reaction like clockwork. He was confused at first, and responded "Lucy?" but his voice cracked and with every time he called her name, his voice faded even more. As he called her name again, and again, slowly he became more and more out of focus. Finally he reached at his throat, now barely visible, she saw him inaudibly tell her something. This time it wasn't her name. As Natsu totally faded away with the ever nearing blue mist, Lucy slowly awoke.

~Lucy tried to move around, but with no luck. Her feet were pinned down. She sat up and saw a lump under the covers. "Huh?" she wondered. As she threw the blanket off the bed, Natsu shifted. "Ahh!?" Lucy hollered. "Mmm," Natsu started to wake up, "Luu-sheee?"

"Natsuuuu! You slept on me!?"

"Hahah, calm down Lucy- it was just your legs," he explained.

A few blue lines went vertically down Lucy's face. She stood, put her slippers on, and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A bit later at the guild...

Lucy sat at the bar counter, across from Mira-Jane. Erza held a flier in her hand, and walked towards Lucy from the Quest Board."Lucy, ready to get back out there again?" Lucy paused and thought- meanwhile, Natsu, Gray, and Happy barged in through the wooden doors and headed over. Natsu smiled widely at Lucy, but she failed to smile back. "I- I don't think so... Sorry guys- maybe next time," Lucy kept her head down as she stood and left the guild house.

"Oi, Lucy," Gray faintly called after her- wondering what was wrong.

Lucy found Wendy sitting out on one of the steps, softly weeping. Lucy sat next to her, placing an arm around her.

"O? Wendy? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing- it's just... nothing," she wimpered.

"Come on, Wendy, it's alright," Lucy reassured her.

"Well... it's just- I sort-of like someone..."

"Then why are you crying!?" Lucy gently laughed.

"I don't think he likes me," she cried harder.

"Well, if you don't know, then just ask him- who is it anyways?"

She hesitated before answering: "Romeo... and I can't just ASK him!"

"Wendy- the best thing to do when you like someone, is to TELL them! Just be honest, and if he doesn't like you, then you still have him as a friend," Lucy explained- stopping to think about her advice and her own life.

Wendy stood up, strongly, her tears stopping. "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna tell him!" Wendy went into the guild house, and Lucy followed, just as the team was leaving.

Natsu and Lucy quickly caught eyes and he quietly quandered, "Lu-chan?"

Romeo blushed the second Wendy got near him, and then they realised they didn't have to tell each other- this also made Lucy think about her situations compared to Wendy's.

Later that night, after socializing and everything, she'd decided to write another letter to her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Mom,

I hope you and dad are alright up there. Everything's fine here, but there are still some things I'm confused about... I think that I might like someone, but what if he doesn't like me? What if our friendship gets ruined? It's not like I'll be able to get advice from my parents on this... I miss you, please tell dad I miss him too.

Love, Lucy

Natsu was by the window, readying to go inside, when he heard Lucy narrating to herself. It made her feel like it was that much more likely to be heard by her mother- but was then heard by Natsu, too... He didn't consider it could've been him for even a second.. Natsu leapt through the window, grinning, with Happy right beside him. "Lucy liiiiiikes someone!" Happy teased, rolling his words. Lucy quickly hid the letter, blushed, and turned towards them. "Naaatsuuuu!" she yelled angrily. Lucy proceeded to yell at him about eavesdropping, and to stop going in through the window.

After the hollering and laughing about her apartment, Natsu got a serious look on his face. "Lucy, none of us went on that job without you..." Lucy wasn't really one to miss out on the quests, especially since she needed the money for rent. "O.. Well, we should all go do it! I'm feeling better now," she explained.

In the morning, the team had headed off on a train- Natsu puking, and everyone else laughing about.


End file.
